Le mal qui fait du bien
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Le mal est tout pour eux. Ils peuvent s'aimer ou se détester en se faisant du mal, parce que le mal, c'est le seul moyen de communication qu'ils ont pour se parler.


**Un petit OS pour vous! LEMON ALERT! Certains propos peuvent heurter, alors prenez garde!**

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

C'était violent à chaque fois. Cette fois-ci encore. Les mains du démon sur les hanches rouges de l'ange. L'une des mains agrippeuses s'égarant dans les cheveux d'une brune, les empoignant et causant des gémissements à la femme. Les ongles de cette dernière se plantaient dans la peau de l'homme. Violence, à chaque fois. Violence, brutalité, bestialité. Tels étaient les trois mots qui les caractérisaient lorsqu'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Un démon et un ange. Crowley et Naomi.

Il suffisait d'un regard entendu, d'un simple geste avant que le brasier en eux ne revienne. Fous l'un de l'autre, fous de la présence de l'un et fous de la présence de l'autre. L'un sans l'autre, ils n'étaient rien. Toutes ces années, tous ces siècles, voire tous ces millénaires sans se voir avait été un véritable enfer pour eux sans qu'ils ne veuillent se l'avouer.

Ils ne parlaient pas souvent lors de leurs ébats, trop honteux pour oser dire quoi que ce soit. Les seuls mots qui sortaient étaient des insultes pour tenter de détruire l'autre, pour se faire du mal.

Cette fois, c'était Crowley qui avait fait le premier pas alors que d'ordinaire, c'était toujours Naomi qui le faisait en l'embrassant furieusement, en manque de ses lèvres. Cette fois, c'était elle qui l'avait giflé pour lui remettre les idées en place avant de l'embrasser, prise par son désir. Leurs vêtements n'avaient pas fait long feu, ni le chignon de l'ange, d'ailleurs. Crowley l'avait poussé sur le canapé misérable pour la prendre sans même songer à la préparer. Aucune douceur, c'était leur mot d'ordre. Juste du sang, des larmes quand ils le pouvaient, et des insultes pour se dégoûter l'un de l'autre.

Les mains du démon s'accrochèrent plus fermement aux hanches meurtries de son amante, dos à lui. Il aimait la voir comme ça, il la voulait soumise à chacun de ses désirs, et chaque protestation avait des conséquences. Des griffures dans son dos céleste abritant des ailes invisibles, ou des gifles qu'elle lui rendait. Il n'hésitait pas à faire couler son sang, trouvant ce portrait des plus érotiques. Du sang qui coulait légèrement du dos de l'ange, et du sang qui coulait parfois de ses cuisses. Il la possédait entièrement, pas de protestation possible.

-Tu ne sers qu'à ça, disait-il sans arrêt, la baisant avec rage, car il s'agissait bien de baise et pas d'amour, du moins il le faisait croire.

L'amour, en y pensant...et pourtant, ils s'aimaient. A leur manière, mais ils s'aimaient. Naomi ne répliquait jamais rien aux insultes de Crowley, même lorsqu'il la traitait de pute ou de salope. Elle se contentait de garder les lèvres fermées ou de se les mordre quand les coups étaient bestiaux, laissant le sang couler de ses lèvres roses devenant peu à peu rouges. Elle l'insultait parfois dans sa tête en énochian, ou essayait d'attraper son arme toute proche, mais jamais elle ne l'utilisait.

Elle réussit à reprendre le contrôle sur le démon, et le fit se retirer de son corps, le poussant à son tour sur le canapé et s'installant sur lui, le laissant la reprendre tout en contrôlant chacune de leurs actions. Son arme en main, elle la promena sans vergogne sur ce torse plein de sueur et de sang lorsqu'elle décidait de le griffer. Parfois, elle enfonçait légèrement la pointe de sa lame dans son torse, mais pas assez pour le tuer. Il agrippait sa nuque en lui ordonnant d'arrêter, et elle continuait pourtant. A chaque fois. Le besoin de se faire du mal, le besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir se faire autant de mal, les seuls à s'aimer.

-Arrête ça, trainée ! hurla Crowley, empoignant plus fortement la nuque de la brune, menaçant de briser ses os.

Mais elle ne cilla même pas, elle n'avait pas peur. Son véhicule avait subi les pires outrages possibles de toute manière, et la seule chose qui comptait, c'était d'être cette ordure de roi des enfers. Ce dernier lui lança un regard des plus noirs et la prit plus sauvagement, regardant avec délectation le sang couler jusqu'à ce que l'apothéose vienne frapper à leur porte. Naomi jeta son épée d'ange sur le sol et fonça sur les lèvres de Crowley, les capturant avec violence. Un baiser rempli de sang et d'amour mélangés, un baiser auquel Crowley répondit, inversant leur position une nouvelle fois. Elle sous lui, lui sur elle, la serrant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Car elle en dépendait, il dépendait d'elle. Dans un coup purement violent, il se déversa en elle, son corps se collant à l'extrême à celui de l'ange qui jouissait aussi. Un cri faillit sortir de la bouche de Crowley, cri qui fut avalé par le baiser fougueux qu'initia Naomi.

Leur baiser fut vite rompu cependant, Crowley refusant de montrer le moindre amour envers celle qu'il était censé considérer comme un objet. Il se retira vivement de sa féminité souillée, et sa main s'abattit violemment sur ses joues déjà rouges de coups et de sang.

Naomi n'émit qu'une faible protestation, tournant la tête de côté. Ses cheveux recouvrirent une partie de son visage alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux bleus honteux. Elle avait honte d'aimer un démon. D'aimer ce démon là et de le laisser violer son corps encore et encore. Tout en pleurant, elle garda les jambes écartées, ne pouvant même plus les bouger. Crowley, voulant voir ce qui se passait quand il n'entendit pas les bruissements d'ailes de son amante, la vit dans cette position, la tête presque cachée par de beaux cheveux bruns et lisses aux reflets roux, une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur le canapé...et les jambes tremblantes. Il vint près d'elle, oubliant de se rhabiller, et tenta de lui faire à nouveau mal avec des mots, persuadé qu'elle se remettait juste d'un orgasme purement sadique.

-Je te déteste...si tu savais, j'ai une furieuse envie de refaire ça plusieurs fois, et de te planter ton arme dans ton ventre, et continuer de te baiser jusqu'à ce que ton beau regard s'éteigne, jusqu'à ce que des larmes coulent de ces putins d'yeux si envoûtants ! Qu'une supplication sorte de tes lèvres tellement tentantes..., avoua-t-il, la forçant à le regarder.

Et là, tout ce qu'il put voir, ce fut...des larmes. Des petites larmes qui sillonnaient ce visage aux traits doux. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la haïr, cette ange là, même si elle l'énervait...non, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à l'humilier davantage. Elle ne le ferait pas non plus, il en était certain. Et embrassa doucement son front. Juste une petite marque d'affection suffirait. Juste un petit baiser, un peu de tendresse avant de la quitter. Mais il n'avait pas encore envie de la quitter. Il partirait quand elle le lui demanderait, cette fois, puisqu'elle semblait vouloir rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu sur ce canapé de fortune.

A l'interrogation silencieuse du démon, Naomi lui fit un très léger sourire, et caressa ses cheveux, l'autorisant à poser sa tête sur son ventre.

-Je te hais..., murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, saloperie ! articula-t-il à son tour.

Mais tous les deux savaient ce que ça voulait dire, une manière détournée de se dire qu'ils s'aimaient. Cette haine, elle voulait en fait dire amour. L'Amour. L'Amour qu'un être complexe éprouvait pour un autre être complexe. Un démon qui aimait un ange, un ange qui aimait un démon.


End file.
